


The Elegance of Body Heat

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: The Elegance Of [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See somethin’ you like?” Eggsy drawled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elegance of Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolarhyding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolarhyding/gifts).



> So [thedeadviperofdorne](http://thedeadviperofdorne.tumblr.com) drew me some porn. I had to add to it, of course.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [serahgalahad](http://jocunditea.co.vu) if you're so inclined :3

 

[ ](http://thedeadviperofdorne.tumblr.com/post/112675169366/please-dont-befriend-serahgalahad-she-will-bully) 

 

* * *

 

The fluid arch of his back, the jut of the fine bones of his hips as he straddled his waist, the way his lips curled around a wicked smile that burned hot in Harry’s gut had him fucking _breathless_.  
  
“See somethin’ you like?” Eggsy drawled and the subtle twitch of powerful adductor muscles drew Harry’s attention away. _Christ_ Eggsy was flexible.  
  
“You,” he answered, expecting the upward tilt of his lover’s chin. “But I’d like the sight more if you were talking less and riding harder.” The catch in Eggsy’s lungs was visible in the bare expanse of his abdomen.

The drop of Eggsy’s weight, the heat of his body, the slide of his cock into his lover’s body had Harry’s concentration breaking - had his powerful fingers sinking into plush muscle and guiding him.   
  
_Oh_ how Eggsy fell apart for him, head tilted back to expose the column of his throat, lips parted around ragged gasps. He was poetry in motion - muscle and sinew shifting in tandem, meeting each thrust of Harry’s hips with impeccable balance and poise for someone who was slurring the curses so familiar to his lips.

Each movement drew him closer to the edge, lost in the grip of Eggsy’s hand on his bicep, how he looked with the other fisted around himself - lashes fluttering and words faltering - and the broken groans that filled the air around him and shook him to the core.  
  
When he finally closed his eyes and relished the heat of Eggsy’s body, it was with the image of ecstasy burned into his vision.

 

 


End file.
